CHALLENGE:Lauran Barton
by LeaderoftheOutcasts
Summary: Clint has a long lost sister. Title may change. Rated T for profanitiy and situations
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own nothing of the Avengers. This is my challenge but I thought it'd be fun to write one. Multiple chapter one

A girl who looked about 16 walked into a bar. She has pitch black hair until the light hits it just right then it bursts to a dark red. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a black spagehttie strap tank top with a thin black jacket over it. She sits on the far end stool and the bartender walks over to her.

"Anything I can get ya kid?"

"Yeah just water I ain't got any money sorry."

"No problem."

The bartender walks over gets a glass and fills it with ice and water and sets it down in front of her.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be in school?"

The girl just laughs.

"Yeah right I got suspended."

"Why"

"Reasons"

The girl takes a small drink of her water and looks around the bar. She sees two people one in the clear back corner keeping to himself and the other watching football on the tv. She sighs and takes off her jacket revealing a bruise on her shoulder. The bartender leaves gets her a refill on the water.

"Damn kid, what happened?"

"Kid thought all because I was different I needed to be taught a lesson."

A group of guys walk in and come up to the bench,

"What'll it be guys?"

One of the guys looks up and pulls out a gun.

"What ever you have in the register."

Another guy comes out from the group he has another gun and yells.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OVER ON THAT SIDE OF THE BAR NOW!"

The girl and the guy watching the football game get up and cross over to that side of the room.

"Great just fucking great just when the Packers were scoreing."

They slump down into the booth. The guys taking over the bar corner them forming a half circle. The girl gets up and walks up to them.

"Um I need to use the restroom?"

One of the guys in the middle pushes her and she puts her arm over his pulls him in close and brings her knee into his solar plexus making him hit the floor hard. The group starts moving towards her when one of them pulls a knife and comes at her. She quickly grabs his wrist and twists it back until he drops the knife and back around and she brings up her other hand and smashes her palm into his nose. The guy with the gun aims at her.

"Sit your pretty ass down or your gonna get hurt."

The girl stays silent as she quickly drops to the ground sweeping her leg out fast and taking the man with the gun legs out. She makes quick work of grabbing the gun and turning it on the one on the ground.

"Get out now and I won't kill you."

The guy just laughs.

"Your a kid you wont kill me."

She cocks the gun

"Wanna bet?"

She cocks her head to the side.

"Now leave or youll need to learn how to walk with one leg."

The guy quickly scrambles to his feet and him and his buddies run out of the bar.

"I got in a fight thats what I did to get suspended."

The girl pulls out her ipod and puts headphones in her ear and walks out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OWN NOTHING

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%

"_I got in a fight thats what I did to get suspended."_

_The girl pulls out her ipod and puts headphones in her ear and walks out of the bar._

The girl walks down the street and it starts to spit rain.

"Great just great"

She pulls up her hood and readjusts her headphones. She ducks into an ally and she soon feels hands grab her shoulder. She tenses up and grabs the hands and bends the fingers backwards while spinning around and bringing her knee into the assilaints stomach. The guy quickly grabs her hands and puts them behind her back pulling her close to him.

"Knock it off Lauran!"

The girl stops completely and just stares at the guy.

"Clint?"

"If I let you go you can't run or fight ok? Im letting you go now."

Clint slowly removes his hands.

"Your not here we burried you."

"Not exactly I was recruited into a special forces unit."

Lauran clocks him in the nose

"Thats for making me think you were dead."

She then wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly.

"And thats for still being alive."

"Lauran why aren't you with mom and dad?"

"Um after you 'died' mom got deppressed and one day it was just too much for her. Dad started drinking and well he tried to drive home a few months ago, he thought he was only buzzed. He wrapped his car around a light pole and the drive shaft impaled him. DOA."

"Oh Lauran I'm so sorry."

"It's no biggie its been about 4 years for mom and 14 months for dad. Im trying to forget and move on."

"Oh, well again Im sorry."

"There your parents too."

"Yeah I know that, where'd you learn to fight?"

"Places which I have to be at in about 10 minutes so bye."

Lauran starts to walk off, Clint follows after her.

"Where ya going?"

"I already told you Clint, places."

"Care to expand"

"yeah I would now please go you have no clue how much trouble ill get into if you go with me."

"Fine I can take a hint."

"Thanks now go!"

Lauran walks off into an ally, leaving Clint standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OWN NOTHING EXCEPT LAURAN!

%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%&&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&*%^&

_Lauran starts to walk off, Clint follows after her._

"_Where ya going?"_

"_I already told you Clint, places."_

"_Care to expand"_

"_yeah I would now please go you have no clue how much trouble ill get into if you go with me."_

"_Fine I can take a hint."_

"_Thanks now go!"_

_Lauran walks off into an ally, leaving Clint standing there. _

Lauran walks clear down to the end of the ally and turns into another one, shes met by a man with short sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey you where have you been were almost late."

"Chace chill, Johnny can go fall off a cliff and he wont do anything to me 'im his favorite' "

"Yeah but im not and neither is Josh."

"Dude CHILL! I just gotta flaunt around a little bit and were off scott free."

"You are you know he hates us."

"He doesnt hate you he hates the fact you hang around me all the time."

"Yeah whatever."

"CHACE,LAURAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Chill Johnny were here now."

Lauran walks over and runs her hand across Johnnys back.

"I had something to deal with sorry."

"thats fine lauran go get in line."

"yes sir."

Lauran steps into the line spreads her legs shoulder width apart and places her hands behind her back and looks down. What she doesn't know is someone is looking directly at her and he is not happy that she is in a renowned gang. The Bloods.


End file.
